1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage rack of a table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable storage rack connected to the underside of a folding table. When the table is unfolded, the storage rack is also unfolded and assumes a horizontal position in order to store an object thereon, and when the table is not in use and gets folded, the storage rack is folded along with the table.
2. Description of Related Art
A table designed to support objects placed thereon generally has a fixed configuration for enhanced stability, and the underside of the table may be additionally connected with a storage rack of a predetermined configuration to facilitate storage of objects. The storage rack, if provided, is connected to a predetermined portion of the table and, to be in line with the attributes of the table, also has a fixed configuration. While such a table is indeed useful, it is disadvantaged by its not being foldable, i.e., being unable to reduce the space taken up by itself, when not in use. Those who are subject to limitations in interior space, therefore, would choose a folding table instead. Due to their overall structure, however, the conventional folding tables do not allow a storage element to be incorporated into their tabletop or foldable legs. To store an object which is temporarily not in use, the user of a folding table can only put the object at a corner of the tabletop or on a nearby table or chair. In this regard, the conventional folding tables leave something to be desired.
In light of the above and to overcome the aforesaid drawback of the conventional folding tables, a storage element, or more particularly a foldable storage rack is configured to be connected to the underside of a folding table, to be unfolded and assume a horizontal, object-storing position when the table is unfolded, and to be folded along with the table when the table is not in use.